Draino won't unclog these Pipes
"Draino won't unclog these Pipes" is the 2nd episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 17th episode overall. Description Mario and Luigi have discovered that their Warp Pipe isn't working. Desperate to get back to the other world, they try someone else's pipe. Overview Mario and Luigi go find Ash to use his warp pipe to Kanto. Ash and Brock are trying to catch Pokémon, but their packaged Pokéballs don't work. After being accused, UPS and FedEx meet with DHL, who reveals that he tampered with the packages. The three have a 3-way standoff, which ends with DHL getting knocked out and UPS knocking out FedEx. Mario and Luigi catch up with Ash and Brock and they go to use Ash's warp pipe, which doesn't work either. Synopsis After they discover that the warp pipe doesn't work, a confused Luigi asks Mario what he thinks is going on. Mario isn't sure, but suggests they find Ash so they can use his warp pipe to find a new route to Hyrule from Kanto. As Mario and Luigi search for him, Ash is currently out with Brock collecting Pokemon. Unfortunately, their Pokeballs are malfunctioning. Ash and Brock suspect that they were being ripped off by the package deliverymen, making UPS and FedEx arrive on the scene. They both say they are innocent, which makes Ash believe that they are being sabotaged. When UPS asks who would do such a thing, DHL appears and reveals that he was the one that messed with the packages. DHL wanted vengeance against UPS and FedEx, and believed messing with their packages would gain him customers. But FedEx points out that not only was it stupid for him to mess with the packages, it was even dumber for him to admit the crime. When asked what he had hoped to gain out of this, DHL can't come up with an answer. UPS tries to reason with the other two package delivery men, saying they need to fix the packages right away. But DHL suggests that they settle their differences in a 3-way showdown. The trio have a battle and UPS and FedEx eventually team up and defeat DHL. Then the three package deliverymen leave, completely forgetting the reason why they came in the first place. Eventually, the Mario Brothers find Ash, and ask him where the warp pipe to Kanto is. Ash leads them to it, but soon discovers his warp pipe isn't working either. The gang soon comes to the conclusion that someone closed the portals to prevent others from coming to the Real World. Unfortunately, they are now trapped in the Real World. EPISODE XVII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / UPS * Chris Muller as Luigi / FedEx * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Matt Provencal as DHL Locations * Mario's House * The Lake * Ash's House Objects * Pokéballs Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations - This is the first appearance of DHL Soundtrack Avenue - Fullmetal Alchemist More Coming Soon! Trivia * During the 3-way standoff between UPS, FedEx, and DHL, DHL says, "Come on, S-E-X!" at 3:38. * Ash mysteriously has his Pokéball at the end of the battle, although he threw it on the ground. * Although the passages to the other worlds were blocked, Peach was able to arrive in the Real World without problems. Goofs * In this episode, Brock's voice starts off sounding more like Gary, then changes into the usual Brock voice. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 17 Category:Season Two